Gesu
Gesu was the leading Tzimisce in Constantinople between 888 and 1204 CE. He was the Holy Ghost in the Trinity and the spiritual leader of the Divinity Within. He met Final Death when his haven (the ), was burned during the Fourth Crusade by Gauthier de Dampiere – along with many tomes of the Library of the Forgotten. Biography In 689, in order to make peace between Antonius and the Dracon, Michael the Patriarch presented them with two twin brothers, Gesu and Symeon, as students and future progeny. The boys were only 7 years old. Twelve years later, the Dracon received an envoy from the Eldest, advising him to never Embrace Gesu. Dracon refused to listen and Embraced Gesu, who immediately fell into a deep torpor. His brother waited by his side for his revival. After two years of torpor Gesu finally awakened. He Embraced his brother Symeon, which filled Antonius with rage. In 890, the Fifth Council took place and Gesu and Symeon were declared leaders of the Tzimisce. A century passed and Symeon took a mortal lover, a woman named Lillian. Against the wishes of his brother, Gesu Embraced her in 1196, melding her into his own chest, believing himself to have reunited the holy whole body of a pure human.This belief was reflected in the doctrine of the Divinity Within, the monastic cult also known as Gesudians Gesu was destroyed in 1204 in the flames that consumed his monastery. Appearance Gesu bore the mark of his childhood fevers. Though tall (measuring over seven feet) he was emaciated. His features were exceedingly beautiful, giving Gesu an ephemeral and haunting appearance. He wore long red habits that concealed the face of Lillian in his chest. Relationships * Relationship with his biological brother and childe Symeon, is tense * Respects and protects Achmet * Welcomed Theresa Kymena in Constantinople, presented her to Achmet and protected her * Wants the Tremere Abetorius dead * Alfonzo the Lasombra wanted Gesu dead * Myca Vykos wanted Gesu dead Character Sheet |clan = Tzimisce |sire = The Dracon |nature = Caretaker |demeanor = Autocrat |generation = 5th |embrace = 701 CE |apparent age = Indeterminate |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 6, Manipulation 6, Appearance 8 |mental = Perception 6, Intelligence 6, Wits 5 |talents = Alertness 3, Dodge 2, Empathy 7, Intimidation 6, Leadership 3, Subterfuge 2 |skills = Animal Ken 3, Body Crafts (Icons) 5, Crafts 3, Crafts (Painting Icons) 6, Etiquette 3, Stealth 4 |knowledges = Academics 5, Hearth Wisdom 3, Linguistics 4, Occult 3, Theology 5 |disciplines = Animalism 5, Auspex 6, Dominate 3, Obfuscate 2, Obtenebration 2, Presence 5, Vicissitude 6 |backgrounds = Allies 5 (Gesudian Family), Herd 5, Resources 4, Status 6 |virtues = Conscience 5, Self-Control 5, Courage 5 |morality = Road of Heaven 9 |willpower = 9 }} Gallery Gesu1.jpg|From Bitter Crusade. Art by Rik Martin References * * - "Dying Embers" Category:Tzimisce Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters